


Toxic

by SkyeCatcher



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alcoholic Reader, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Depression, Developing Relationship, Eventual Smut, Everyone Has Issues, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Torture, Mutant Reader, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Panic Attacks, Past Child Abuse, Psychological Torture, Reader Has Powers, Reader-Insert, Slow Burn, Triggers, reader is messed up kinda
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 00:34:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14581065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyeCatcher/pseuds/SkyeCatcher
Summary: You weren’t exactly sure whom to blame for this causality. Maybe it was the stranger with the familiar face, maybe the excessive alcohol coursing through your body- or maybe it was you. No, it definitely was you, to some extent. You, with your talent to get yourself into shit that you mostly were too drunk to even grasp fully. You, drowning your reason in whiskey until there was little more left of it than a dull echo. The moment he extended his hand to you, with the mischievous yet oh so charming smile full of promise and lies- and the moment you succumbed to his eyes. This was you, it was not the alcohol. How you wish it were. You should have known better, you should have known that the green in his eyes wasn’t jewels, it was poison.__________________________TRIGGER WARNING for everyone that doesn't do well with mental struggles of any sorts





	Toxic

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I'm glad to see you've decided to give this story a go!   
> I'm really nervous about posting this, but am determined to try to keep it alive (yeah, let's see how this works). For now it's more of an experiment to see if you might be interested in it, we'll se where it's going to take us in the future :) I am terribly sorry for every mistake that made it in here!
> 
> Also, I repeat: TRIGGER WARNING for this story. It is going to be a lot about mental issues, struggles, addiction problems and some other things like implied torture. I will let you know beforehand if the chapter does have any of the mentioned above in it and will also mark the passages for you, in case you do want to read the story but don't want to read anything like this. As for now, this chapter hints at alcohol abuse and a drinking problem, but it shouldn't be to an extent where it's disturbing of any sorts. You have been warned.
> 
> For now, please enjoy the show I guess <3
> 
>  
> 
> (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VqKICL9Xr70 -> kind of the inspiration for some of the ideas)

The music filling the spacious room was pushed into the background as the burning sensation of the golden liquid washed down your throat, leaving not more than a tingling sensation on your tongue. The pain quickly subsided to the addictive numbness that was gradually settling in, starting at the tip of your fingers. It wouldn’t take long for you to be completely enthralled by it, just a couple more glasses; or so you thought, as you emptied yet another glass to the slow tune of whatever song was playing. It wasn’t of any particular interest to you. However, you had to admit that the pairs swaying slowly to the beat had something hypnotic to them, lulling you into a state of a kind of relaxation you felt before passing out after a night out. Another glass found its way into your hand as you lazily observed the people around you, dressed up all fancy- the women wearing beautiful dresses, the men expensive suits. You felt awfully out of place here, at such a high-end party, but the promise of gratis booze has lured you into the presence of the rich and mighty. To be honest, you weren’t even entirely sure whose party- or ball or whatever word might be fancied- it was. No one really paid you any mind, so you left it at this, relishing in your solitude at the bar while everyone else exchanged pleasantries. Something about this whole scene seemed off though, made you feel restless and on alert. A feeling you weren’t fond of, as you tried to get drunk enough to be able to forget what a pain in the ass the pure concept of existence is.

 

Just as you put the glass to your lips again, your peaceful isolation was interrupted by a tall figure stepping up beside you, a peculiar confidence radiating from him like the heat of the rays of the sun on a hot summer day. His figure was relaxed, but he still held himself proud and graceful, the black suit giving the look the last touch of an otherworldly elegance. There was a strong contrast to his skin, looking quite like finest Thassos marble. A mischievous and yet charming smile graced his features, sending little shocks down your spine. Your brain screamed danger and you knew it was true, one look at his oddly familiar face was enough to establish this- and yet. He extended his hand towards you, his smile becoming challenging.   
“A fair maiden should not spend a banquet dwelling on sombre thoughts.” His deep voice resonated in every fibre of your being, making you down your drink and put your hand in his outstretched one.   
You expected his touch to be as cold as stone and to be fair, it was rather cool. It was soothing against your heated skin though, comforting. His eyes shone like emeralds as you gazed up to them, a sea of green jewels. He gently pulled you with him onto the dance floor and your brain screamed danger. Little did you know that the sparkling green were no jewels. It was poison.   
Your brain screamed danger.

You silenced it.

**Author's Note:**

> I know what you're thinking: this isn't a lot. But this is not the length I plan for the chapters. It's just for this one, a sort of introduction to the story to give you a glimpse at what you can expect. I'm currently working on the first actual chapter and will add it as soon as I'm done and more or less happy with it!
> 
> If you enjoyed it, please leave a comment :) and if you found any mistakes or generally have some suggestions for improvement, leave them below as well, I'm always eager to learn and get better!


End file.
